latromafandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowshade
Shadowshade is a superhero in the Deviant Universe, part of the Outsiders team. Appearance History He was born Zach O'Hara to a young couple about to get married- unfortunately only a matter of weeks later, they were gone. No recorded evidence remains of where the two went, or whether they were also superhuman. So the little one was moved to his aunt's home and raised under her care- hence the differing surname. She wouldn't speak of her brother, Zachary's father, and to everyone it was as if the O'Haras had never existed. Zachary grew up fairly optimistic and cheerful as a child. He had a bright and attentive little face and loved to play with his cousins- two twin girls three years older than him. Up until the age of 10, when he suddenly developed an aversion to artificial light and withdrew from the outside world. Over time, Zachary came to realise that this came with a strange side-effect: He had an affinity with the dark and shadows, and he found he could just disappear... The young superhuman was sent to The Initiative for athletics and combat training, and to learn how to make use of his powers for the betterment of others. The Initiative gave him his codename and tested their morphic supersuits with him and a number of other superhumans that could disintegrate in varying ways. Here in the compound he met Pentagram, who he would end up meeting more than once. Eventually, he became both a photography student and a contracted superhero who was sent out on jobs along with a team in order to catch and subdue superhuman aggressors. It was fun as far as unusual jobs went, but it wasn't without accordingly unusual dangers, as he found out 2 and a half years ago. Him and his group leader were fighting off a malformed, genetically mutated supernatural that was attempting to tear it's way into the high school while a late class was running. This monster was well bigger than Shadowshade, or even his teammate Panthera, and it took offence to his do-gooding.The beast proceeded to batter him up and down the building, eventually culminating in a battle at the top-floor science labs- which were empty.It was only Shadowshade fighting him by this point, because a number of other criminal villains were marauding the others (Ascent being one of the marauders). Unfortunately, one of the creature's abilities was to use the environment as a weapon- and he did, tearing the mains power lines from the sockets, and melding himself with it gave him some serious electrical power.During the fight, it whipped the cable-tendrils around Shadowshade's wrist, swinging him over it's head. Then it discharged it's acquired electrical ability straight through him arm-first, and finally threw the hero through the fourth-floor window. Luckily enough, Panthera's catlike reflexes and ability to survive multi-storey falls saved him from hitting the floor below, but damage was already done. He was showing next to no signs of life by the time Panthera picked himself off the floor and came to his aid. It took a half hour of resuscitation, but he was pulled back from oblivion and hospitalised. He remained comatose for almost three months and took another two to recover enough to move about on his own. After the Genocide Wave a year prior, he disappeared and was thought not to return. Until now. Where he's been all this time he won't say, even if you ask really nicely. Powers and Abilities Recent Activity